Une petite chose sans air
by Rosine
Summary: Un épisode que j'ai tenté ressemblant à ceux de la série. Un bébé s'étouffe tandis que sa mère enchaine les hémorragies sans cause apparente.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Version révisée et repostée en chapitre plus long. Merci à ma beta Elayan. Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite et même si en la relisant j'ai un peu honte du résultat, je ne peux pas me résoudre à la supprimer ou la réécrire complêtement

Rating: K

Summary: Un bébé s'étouffe tandis que sa mère enchaine les hémorragies sans cause apparente.

Disclaimer: Dr. House et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit de ce travail de fiction. Je ne possède que l'idée générale et les personnages originaux.

**Une petite chose sans air**

**Chapitre 1**

_On voit un hôtel, au premier étage. La vue se rapproche de la fenêtre. On voit une femme semi allongée, avec un bébé dans les bras. Des gammes au piano forment un fond sonore. La vue rentre dans la pièce. Un garçon et une fille de 6 ans jouent aux pieds de leur mère. L'enfant se met soudain à hoqueter. La mère le berce pour tenter de le calmer, mais il continue._

Mère : Chéri, je crois qu'Aloïs a un problème…

Père : Tu t'inquiète pour rien.

Mère : Je t'assure… Il…

_Une toux enfantine s'ajoute_

Mère : Il s'étouffe

-(-

_Une chambre de l'hôpital, on voit le bébé endormi avec une moustache d'oxygène. La mère parle avec Cuddy. Le point de vue externe à la chambre empêche d'entendre ce qu'elles disent._

_House arrive et passe la tête par la porte._

House : Que fait ce môme dans mon service?

Mère : Qui est-ce?

Cuddy : _(soupir)_ Le médecin sensé s'occuper de votre fils.

House : Il a avalé sa tétine, le morveux?

Cuddy : Insuffisance respiratoire sans raison apparente. Larynx et bronches dégagées.

House : Réaction allergique. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Cuddy : Test négatif pour toutes les allergies. Et la mère vient de me dire qu'il perd du poids depuis sa naissance il y a 3 semaines.

House : Changez de marque de lait.

Cuddy : Elle allaite.

House : Lait non nourrissant, passez au lait en poudre.

_Il part en boitant. Cuddy s'excuse et le rattrape._

Cuddy : Vous vous occupez de ce cas et je vous remplace en consultations pendant 2 jours.

House : _(Narquois en lui arrachant le dossier)_ Donnez-moi ça. Antécédents familiaux ?

Cuddy : Apparemment aucun.

House : Apparemment ?

Cuddy : La mère n'est pas sûre de la belle famille.

House : Elle ne connaît pas le père du gosse ? Vous voulez que je prenne le cas parce qu'elle a réussi toute seule ?

Cuddy : Je veux que vous preniez le cas parce qu'elle peut faire une donation à l'hôpital pour le service néonatal. Où allez-vous comme ça ?

House : Dans mon bureau.

Cuddy : En appelant l'ascenseur pour le rez-de-chaussée ?

House : Non ça c'est pour que vous me lâchiez les basques. Votre bureau est toujours en bas, non ? Et vous avez des consultations à faire.

_Cuddy le foudroie du regard et monte dans l'ascenseur._

-(-

_Bureau de House, Forman, Cameron et Chase sont assis. House rentre en boitant_

House : Pourquoi est-ce qu'un nouveau né s'étouffe ?

Cameron : Parce qu'il avale de travers ?

House : Il ne mangeait pas.

Forman : Il a mis un jouet à la bouche ?

House : Rien dans les voies respiratoires.

Chase : Et s'il l'a avalé ?

House : Et la mère ne voit rien ?

Chase : Ou bien elle ment pare qu'elle se sent coupable.

House : _(après un temps de réflexion, mimique Housienne)_ J'aime assez. Chase, échographie de l'estomac.

Chase : Que de l'estomac ?

House : Oui, sinon, j'aurais dit « échographie du système digestif ». Forman, allez à leur hôtel pour vérifier les agents allergènes. Cameron, faites l'écho avec Chase.

Cameron : On ne fait que l'écho de l'estomac en attendant le retour de Forman ?

House : Oui ! Et je veux une autorisation de la mère pour l'échographie.

_Regard narquois de Forman_

House : Tant que je m'occupe du cas, Cuddy prend mes consultations ! Allez !

_Cameron lèvent les yeux au ciel, ils sortent tous pendant que House va s'asseoir à son bureau._

-(-

_Salle de consultation, Cuddy prépare une seringue qu'elle pose sur le côté_

Patient : Vous êtes sûre que c'est le seul moyen ?

Cuddy : Oui. On ne peut pas faire une piqûre sans seringue… Ca ne fait pas si mal.

Patient : Je n'ai pas peur de ça. Mais les infections… ?

Cuddy : La seringue est stérile et je vais vous désinfecter la peau avec de l'eau oxygénée.

_Elle s'approche d'une armoire près de la porte et sort un flacon d'eau oxygénée. Elle l'ouvre au moment où la porte s'ouvre._

Wilson : House, je…

_Le choc de la porte contre le bras de Cuddy lui fait arroser Wilson avec le flacon ouvert._

Wilson : Aie !

Cuddy : C'est de l'eau oxygénée ! Il faut rincer ça tout de suite !

_Elle le guide vers l'évier et l'aide à se rincer le visage._

Cuddy : Je suis vraiment désolée. Faîtes voir vos yeux.

Wilson : C'est bon, ça va aller ; je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Cuddy : La cornée n'a pas l'air attaquée. Vous devriez quand même passer un examen en ophtalmologie.

Wilson : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais y aller, je cherchais House. C'est ses heures de consultations, non ?

Cuddy : J'ai passé un marché avec lui… Il doit être dans son bureau ou à la cafétéria ou je ne sais trop où à faire je ne sais trop quoi avec je ne sais trop quelle call-girl.

Wilson : … Bien, je dois lui donner sa vicodin.

_Il sort. Cuddy se retourne vers le patient, attrape la seringue et…_

Cuddy : Penchez vous et baissez votre pantalon !

-(-

_Chambre du bébé, Cameron entre et la mère se lève brusquement, surprise par la visite._

Cameron : Il faut que vous nous signiez une autorisation pour que nous puissions faire une échographie à votre fils.

Mère : Une échographie ? Mais ce n'est ni dangereux, ni invasif. Pourquoi voulez-vous une autorisation ?

Cameron : Par sécurité, mais ne vous inquiétez pas

_La mère prend le document et le stylo que lui tend Cameron et commence à signer. Elle s'arrête soudain._

Cameron : Que se passe-t-il ?

Mère : Rien… Je… une douleur dans le ventre.

_Elle s'apprête à continuer mais grimace._

Cameron : Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Mère : Non, je ne sais pas… j'ai mal.

_Elle appuie sa main sur son bas ventre. On voit un peu de sang apparaître. Cameron soulève le bas du chemisier, on voit une tache de sang toute fraiche._


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Version révisée et repostée en chapitre plus long. Merci à ma beta Elayan.

Rating: K

Summary: Un bébé s'étouffe tandis que sa mère enchaine les hémorragies sans cause apparente.

Disclaimer: Dr. House et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit de ce travail de fiction. Je ne possède que l'idée générale et les personnages originaux.

**Une petite chose sans air**

**Chapitre 2**

_Bureau de House, Chase et Cameron sont assis, House devant le tableau. Ledit tableau est séparé en deux par une ligne, sur la première partie, on peut lire « Breath » et « Weight », sur la seconde, il est en train de finir d'écrire « hemorrhage »._

House : Pourquoi les gens saignent ?

Chase : Parce qu'ils se coupent ?

House : Et comment les gens se coupent ?

Cameron : Avec un objet coupant ?

House : Et pourquoi ils se coupent ?

Chase : Parce qu'ils sont maladroits ?

House : Mais où est Forman ?

Cameron : Chez la patiente. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui s'est coupée, j'étais là.

House : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez la patiente ?

Cameron : C'est vous qui l'y avait envoyé. Elle ne s'est pas coupé toute seule.

House : Qu'est ce que vous en savez, il y a des gens masos…

Cameron : Je vais faire une radio du bas ventre…

House : Vous restez là. Comment elle a accouché ?

Chase : Par césarienne. Les points ont pu se rouvrir.

Cameron : La cicatrice était à côté et elle a accouché il y a 3 semaines

_Entre Cuddy._

Cuddy : Pourquoi aviez vous demander une salle il y a une heure ? « Points de suture » Le bébé est blessé ?

Cameron : C'est la mère qui a fait une petite hémorragie.

Cuddy : Elle s'est coupée et c'est vous qui vous occupez de ça ?

House : Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis !

Cameron : Elle est ici parce que c'est arrivé quand elle signait une autorisation.

Cuddy : Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait comme examen qui nécessite une autorisation ? Sans m'en parler avant ?

Cameron : Une échographie de l'estomac.

Cuddy : Une autorisation pour une échographie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, House ? Et où est Forman ?

Chase : Il cherche des agents allergènes à leur hôtel

Cuddy : _(excédée)_ Je vous ai dit que tous les tests allergiques étaient négatifs !

House : C'est possible que vous l'ayez mentionné. Je n'étais pas intéressé, je ne voulais pas du cas.

Cuddy : Alors pourquoi vous l'avez pris ?

House : Pour échapper aux consultations.

Cuddy : Peu importe. Faites moi un bilan sanguin complet.

Chase : _(dubitatif)_ Pour une petite hémorragie ?

Cuddy : Pour les problèmes de poids du bébé ! _(elle se tourne vers House)_ Et vous, je vous veux tout de suite dans mon bureau !

-(-

_Bureau de Cuddy, House rentre derrière elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté._

Cuddy : Je ne… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

House : Je tente de calculer le temps qu'il nous reste avant que vous ne preniez votre congé maternité.

Cuddy : Je ne suis pas enceinte… Merci de me le rappeler. Je ne veux plus vous voir vous amuser seul dans votre bureau pendant que vos patients attendent… Soit vous cherchez ce qu'a ce bébé, soit vous retournez en consultation immédiatement !

House : Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

Cuddy : Pour vous donnez le dossier médical que l'hôpital de Londres vient de nous transmettre.

House : Londres ?

Cuddy : Ils sont anglais et sont venus ici pour chanter. Nous avons donc le dossier médical en entier hormis les conclusions de l'accouchement qui s'est fait à New York. D'autres questions ?

House : Je peux avoir de la vicodin ?

Cuddy : Wilson vous en a donné ce matin ! Même vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir déjà fini !

House : J'ai perdu mon tube. Et après je remonte dans mon service m'occuper de ce cas si inintéressant que vous m'avez trouvé.

_Cuddy soupire en secouant légèrement la tête, s'assoit à son bureau et sort son ordonnancier. House sort son tube et prend un comprimé._

Cuddy : Mais vous en avez déjà !

House : Oui, mais si j'étais parti avant que vous vous soyez assise, j'aurais raté un point de vue engageant sur le contenue de votre décolleté…

_Il se tourne et sort du bureau, Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel._

-(-

_Laboratoire. Chase, Cameron et Forman sont en train d faire des analyses._

Forman : Pourquoi c'est nous qui faisons ça ?

Chase : Parce que House ne fait jamais d'analyse ?

Forman : Non, je veux dire, pourquoi c'est nous qui avons le cas ?

Cameron : Parce que Cuddy a demandé à House de le faire.

Forman : Oui, mais là, n'importe quel pédiatre pourrais faire ce qu'on fait. Pourquoi elle veut que House le prenne ?

Cameron : Parce qu'apparemment la mère pourrait faire une jolie signature au bas d'un joli petit chèque.

Chase : Pas si petit que ça le chèque.

Cameron : Et puis vous avez vu comment elle est avec les enfants.

Forman : Ce que je ne vois pas c'est pourquoi House reste sur le bébé alors que la mère est beaucoup plus intéressante. Une hémorragie sans raison apparente.

Chase : Si, elle s'est coupée, c'est moi qui lui fais les points

Cameron : Elle n'avait rien pour se couper.

_Ils échangent un regard._

-(-

_Bureau de House, Chase et Cameron en train d'étudier le dossier, House joue à la balle dans un fauteuil._

Cameron : Le bilan sanguin est normal. Et la mère n'avait aucune raison de saigner comme ça. Elle n'avait rien de coupant à la main !

House : Il faut aller lui demander comment elle a fait.

Cameron : C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais elle ne s'est pas coupée toute seule. Elle a eu soudain mal et elle a appuyé là où elle avait mal. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle saignait.

_Forman rentre dans la pièce._

House : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé chez la patiente ?

Forman : Un mari inquiet et trois enfants dans le même état.

House : Tant que ça ? Pas mal. Mais sinon, des agents allergènes ?

Forman : Du maquillage en quantité, mais la mère à une peau sujette à l'eczéma et les maquillages sont donc testés avant. Rien de plus. Pas de biberon, ni de tétine qui aurait pu trainer de partout. L'enfant est toujours soit dans les bras de sa mère, soit dans son lit.

_Les bippers se déclenchent, tous partent en courant, sauf House qui reste pensif. Wilson frappe à la porte._

Wilson : Tu as trouvé ta vicodin ? Je l'avais posé sur ton bureau.

House : Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Wilson : Juste le patient que tu as négocié avec Cuddy. C'est tout. Pourquoi ?

House : Tu change de coiffure pour plaire à quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ?

Wilson : Un type qui a peur des piqûres de Cuddy.

House : C'est son nouveau fantasme ? Jouer les infirmières sadiques ?

Wilson : C'est toi qui lui as donné tes consultations. Je te cherchais pour la vicodin. Et je n'ai pas changé de coiffure.

House : Tu as coupé ta frange.

Wilson : Ca ? Non. C'est Cuddy

House : Elle est coiffeuse maintenant ? De mieux en mieux.

Wilson : Elle m'a renversé de l'eau oxygénée sur le visage.

_Il s'approche. House a un sourire ironique_

House : Les yeux rouges et le reste blanc ! On dirait un lapin.

Wilson : Très drôle…

House : Non, sérieux, tu devrais prendre le maquillage de la pondeuse…

Wilson : La pondeuse ?

_House ne répond pas. Il fait la tête de celui qui a trouvé. Il se lève, passe devant Wilson et sort._


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Version révisée et repostée en chapitre plus long. Merci à ma beta Elayan.

Rating: K

Summary: Un bébé s'étouffe tandis que sa mère enchaine les hémorragies sans cause apparente.

Disclaimer: Dr. House et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit de ce travail de fiction. Je ne possède que l'idée générale et les personnages originaux.

**Une petite chose sans air**

**Chapitre 3**

_Entrée de salle de consultation, Cuddy s'apprête à rentrer, mais House l'appelle._

House : Est-ce qu'elle était maquillée en arrivant ?

Cuddy : Pardon ?

House : La mère poule, quand elle est arrivée, elle était maquillée ?

Cuddy : Je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.

House : Vous auriez dû !

_Il se retourne et commence à partir._

Cuddy : House ! Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

House : Forman a trouvé une quantité astronomique de maquillage. Et elle n'en n'utilise pas ?

Cuddy : Et c'est ça votre diagnostic ? Elle est chanteuse d'opéra ! Sur scène il lui faut beaucoup de maquillage et je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas se maquiller en dehors. Comment va le bébé ?

House : Je ne sais pas. Mes gosses sont allés voir dans la chambre, il y a eu un problème mais je ne sais pas si c'est la mère ou le petit.

Cuddy : Je viens avec vous.

House : Où ça ? Dans mon bureau ?

Cuddy : Dans la chambre de votre patiente. Venez tout de suite !

_Elle l'entraine vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton._

-(-

_Chambre de la mère et son fils. Cuddy rentre derrière House. La mère tient son fils dans les bras, Cameron à la blouse tachée, Forman et Chase sont en retrait._

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cameron : Il s'étouffait et avant qu'on ait pu l'intuber ou voir ce qui n'allait pas il a vomi.

House : Et vous avez essuyé le dégueuli avec votre blouse ?

Cameron : Je le tenais dans les bras quand c'est arrivé.

House : Bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Cameron, allez analyser votre blouse avec Chase. Forman, faites l'échographie que Chase n'a pas faite. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dans l'estomac.

Mère : Il n'a rien dans l'estomac. Il n'a rien pris depuis que nous sommes ici et il a refusé de boire du lait à midi.

House : Et vous vous étonnez encore qu'il maigrisse !

_Il sort laissant Cuddy et la mère seules._

Mère : J'aurais dû le forcer à boire ? Comment je pouvais faire ? D'habitude, il ne fait pas autant de difficultés…

Cuddy : Vous n'y pouvez rien… Votre lait n'est sans doute pas suffisant…

Mère : Son frère et ses sœurs n'ont pas eu de problème avec. Même celle qui est morte à deux mois grandissait bien au départ.

Cuddy : Elle est morte à deux mois ?

Mère : Elle a eu une méningite foudroyante, elle n'a pas passé la nuit. Est-ce important ?

Cuddy : Je ne suis pas assez spécialiste pour le savoir. Il faut que je voie le médecin de votre fils pour pouvoir vous en dire davantage.

Mère : Dites, il n'aurait pas un sérieux problème ?

Cuddy : Il a le tact d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et se montre souvent désagréable, mais c'est de loin le médecin le plus compétent de mon hôpital pour diagnostiquer les cas étranges.

Mère : Est-ce que vous avez confiance en lui ?

Cuddy : C'est le mieux placé pour…

Mère : Non, je vous demande si vous, vous avez confiance en lui en tant que personne.

Cuddy : Je… _(un temps de réflexion) _Oui, j'ai confiance en lui.

-(-

_Bureau de House, Chase et Cameron –sans sa blouse- reviennent des analyses._

Cameron : J'ai une présence de mucus…

Chase : Mais il est trop petit pour manger ses crottes de nez.

Cameron : Tu es répugnant. Sinon, que des trucs normaux… de l'eau, un résidu de lactose, des traces d'albumine et de caséine. Du lait quoi. Mais la majeure partie, c'est de l'eau et du mucus…

House : Et Forman, pas encore revenu ?

Cameron : Il fait une échographie complète du bébé.

_Entre Cuddy._

Cuddy : Il a une sœur qui est morte d'une méningite foudroyante à deux mois. La mère vient de me le dire.

House : Et c'est ça, « pas d'antécédents » ?

Cuddy : _(Particulièrement étonnée)_ Vous pensez qu'il puisse s'agir de méningite ?

House : Non, il n'a pas peur de la lumière et bouge sa tête quand maman le prend dans ses bras.

Cuddy : Alors en quoi est-ce important ?

House : Ce n'est pas important pour lui mais pour montrer le caractère de la mère qui cache naturellement des choses dont elle se sent coupable.

Cuddy : _(Avec un air profondément ironique)_ Alors selon vous elle ne nourrit pas son enfant et c'est pour ça qu'il maigrit ? Et pour ses problèmes respiratoires ? Elle a tenté de le noyer ?

House : Pourquoi pas ? Il y a de l'eau dans le dégueulis que Chase et Cameron ont analysé.

Cuddy : Evidement, un bébé boit de l'eau, pas des bières et l'eau est présente dans le lait. Ce dont ce nourrissent les bébés.

House : Vous n'avez pas des consultations à faire à ma place ?

_Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers la sortie au moment où Forman arrive. Elle reste donc._

Forman : Rien dans l'estomac. Mais il a une légère hypotrophie du pancréas.

House : Et les poumons ?

Forman : Ils semblent normaux, mais la thèse du jouet avalé est à exclure.

Cuddy : Vous aviez pensé à un jouet avalé ? Non, mais je rêve ! Je sais encore faire la différence entre un étouffement provoqué par un corps étranger et une difficulté respiratoire pour une cause inconnue !

House : C'est la théorie de Forman et Chase. Je veux une radio des poumons précise.

Cuddy : Et vous n'allez rien faire pour ses problèmes de poids ?

House : Analysez le lait de la mère, si ça peut vous faire plaisir !

_Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel et sort du bureau._

-(-

_Chambre de la mère, Cameron part avec le bébé – qui pleure- pendant que Cuddy reste avec la mère._

Cuddy : Votre fils maigrit peut-être à cause de quelque chose qui serait présent dans votre lait.

Mère : Et les autres n'auraient pas été affectés ?

Cuddy : C'est peut-être quelque chose de récent, une bactérie que vous auriez attrapée sans vous en rendre compte… un changement de régime alimentaire, un médicament que vous ne prenez plus ou que vous avez commencé récemment.

Mère : Je ne vois pas, mais si vous pensez que ça peut-être utile…

Cuddy : Oui, sans doute.

_Elle sort un flacon d'analyse qu'elle tend à la mère. Celle-ci le prend et s'assoit dans son lit. Elle prend une brusque inspiration._

Mère : Ca recommence !

Cuddy : Quoi ?

Mère : La douleur ! J'ai mal au ventre… !

_Cuddy la rallonge et soulève le bas de la chemise, une tache un peu violacée commence à apparaître. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'urgence._

Cuddy : Infirmière !

-(-

_Salle d'examen, échographie du bas ventre de la mère effectuée par Forman et Chase._

Forman : Le gel va être un peu froid…

Mère : Ce n'est pas ma première échographie.

Forman : La douleur est supportable ?

Mère : Avec le calmant ça va. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Chase : Pour l'instant, tout est normal… enfin, si on ne compte pas l'hémorragie interne.

Forman : Attends. C'était quoi là ?

Chase : Où ?

Forman : Revient un peu à gauche. Là ! On dirait…

Chase : Où est-ce que vous avez accouché ?

Mère : Dans un petit hôpital en urgence, il est arrivé avec une semaine d'avance, pourquoi ?

Forman : Ils vous ont laissé une lame de scalpel à l'intérieur. Il faut opérer.


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Version révisée et repostée en chapitre plus long. Merci à ma beta Elayan.

Rating: K

Summary: Un bébé s'étouffe tandis que sa mère enchaine les hémorragies sans cause apparente.

Disclaimer: Dr. House et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun profit de ce travail de fiction. Je ne possède que l'idée générale et les personnages originaux.

**Une petite chose sans air**

**Chapitre 4**

_Chambre. La mère dort sur le lit, Cuddy berce doucement le bébé debout près du berceau. House rentre._

House : Vous n'avez pas peur de salir votre décolleté ?

_Cuddy, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursaute._

Cuddy : Pardon ?

House : Avec ce que Cameron a ramassé, je vous aurais cru plus prudente.

Cuddy : Vous ne le trouvez pas mignon ?

_Elle sourit au bébé._

House : C'est un bébé.

Cuddy : Mais regardez-le ! Il garde les yeux grands ouverts… Il est magnifique…

House : C'est une petite chose informe de trois semaines, qui n'a pas de dent et qui ne sait pas parler.

Cuddy : Mais venez voir ! Regardez…

_House s'approche un peu à contre cœur et regarde le bébé blotti contre la poitrine de Cuddy (bien qu'on ne sache pas trop si c'est le bébé ou ce qu'il y a derrière qu'il regarde). Cuddy sourit au bébé puis à House. Un médecin toque à la vitre. Il fait signe à Cuddy._

Cuddy : Tenez le moi un instant.

_Elle lui pose le bébé dans les bras, rejoins le médecin et ferme la chambre derrière elle. House tient toujours le bébé qui lui fait des grands sourires. Il pose sa canne contre le lit et repositionne le bébé. Au moment où il baisse la main, le bébé lui prend le doigt et le serre. Cuddy revient et s'arrête en le voyant._

Cuddy : Vous lui avez donné votre doigt ?

_House sursaute et enlève sa main._

House : Il l'a pris tout seul. Reprenez-le.

_Cuddy s'approche et lui prend l'enfant des bras. Une fois qu'elle l'a, il recule mal à l'aise._

Cuddy : Est-ce que ce n'est pas adorable ?

House : Ce n'est pas votre bébé.

Cuddy : _(piquée)_ Je sais…

House : Vous faîtes plus de mal que de bien. Vous devriez le laisser à sa vraie mère et retourner dans votre bureau.

_Entre Cameron._

Cameron : On a la radio des poumons. Comment va-t-elle ?

House : Oh, très bien, elle pouponne comme vous le voyez.

Cameron : _(un peu sèche) _Je parlais de la mère. Comme supporte-t-elle l'opération ?

House : Très bien, ce n'était pas une opération difficile ni traumatisante. Rien d'intéressant. Bon, on va la voir cette radio des poumons ?

_House sort à la suite de Cameron ; Cuddy reste, absorbée par le bébé. On voit la mère cligner des yeux et se passer la main sur le visage. Elle observe ensuite Cuddy._

Mère : Il vous a adopté…

Cuddy : _(sursautant)_ Oh, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez réveillée.

Mère : Ce n'est rien… C'est rare qu'il reste sans pleurer dans les bras d'une personne qu'il ne connaît pas… Vous êtes douée pour réconforter…

Cuddy : _(légèrement gênée) _Comment vous sentez vous ?

Mère : Beaucoup mieux… Les points me tirent, mais j'ai l'habitude, j'ai eu trois césarienne. Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

Cuddy : Le docteur House est en train d'examiner, la radio de ses poumons, il ne devrait pas tarder.

_La porte s'ouvre soudain, House rentre en parlant._

House : Vous fumez.

Mère : Non.

House : Votre mari ? Vos parents? Votre tante ?

Mère : Ma tante.

House : Tenez la éloignée de votre fils, ses poumons sont opaques, il a inhalé trop de fumée. Je vous avais dit que le cas n'était pas de mon ressort.

Mère : Ma tante habite à plus de 500 kilomètres de Londres et de toute façon je suis aux Etats-Unis depuis l'accouchement. Elle ne l'a jamais vu.

House : _(un peu ébranlé)_ Vous êtes chanteuse, vous devez bien être dans un milieu fumeur…

Mère : Absolument pas. Je suis chanteuse d'Opéra, la capacité pulmonaire est essentielle. Mon fils n'a jamais été en contact avec de la fumée.

House : Vous mentez peut-être, tout le monde ment.

Mère : Pourquoi je mentirai ? Tout le monde fume. Ce n'est pas un honte pour une femme alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le cacherais.

House : On va bien le savoir. Vous aviez fait l'analyse du lait maternel ?

Cuddy : Non, elle a fait l'hémorragie avant.

House : Je vous envoie Cameron pour la faire. Et vous, vous devriez poser ce bébé.

-(-

_Bureau de Cuddy. Elle est assise à son bureau, faisant des recherches sur internet, Wilson frappe à la vitre du bureau, elle lui fait signe de rentrer._

Wilson : Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Cuddy : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Comment vont vos yeux ?

Wilson : Très bien, la cornée n'a pas eu le temps d'être attaquée. A ce sujet…

Cuddy : Oui ?

Wilson : Vous n'auriez pas quelque-chose pour… les sourcils… enfin, vous voyez. House est suffisamment insupportable sans lui donne une raison supplémentaire.

Cuddy : Vous voulez dire quelque chose pour leur rendre leur couleur naturelle ?

Wilson : Oui, du maquillage ou quelque chose…

_Cuddy le regarde surprise._

Wilson : C'est House qui m'en a donné l'idée. Et c'est toujours délicat de demander son maquillage a une femme ou à un homme d'en acheter… enfin… vous voyez…

_Cuddy attrape son sac sous le bureau et sort un crayon noir qu'elle lui tend._

Cuddy : Il est obsédé par le maquillage aujourd'hui.

_Elle regarde l'heure._

Cuddy : Il faut que j'aille en consultation.

Wilson : Ce n'est pas le tour de House ?

Cuddy : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui confier le cas. Vous le connaissez, il faisait tout pour échapper aux consultations.

-(-

_Bureau de House, Chase et Forman sont assis, House joue à la balle, entre Cameron._

Cameron : Lait maternel entièrement normal. Aucune trace de tabac ou de déficience calorique.

House : Nous avons perdu une théorie et gagné un symptôme.

Cameron : Le lait maternel ?

House : Les poumons encombrés… Qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer ces symptômes ?

Chase : Bronchite ?

Forman : Les tests sont négatifs pour les infections virales ou bactériennes.

Chase : Pneumonie ?

House : Même remarque, crétin.

_House sort son tube de vicodin et prends un comprimé, il fait une tête étrange et passe la langue sur ses lèvres._

Cameron : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous délecter comme ça devant nous.

House : Je ne me délecte pas. Ils ont changé de goût, ils sont plus salés… à moins que…

_House porte le doigt à sa bouche et le goûte._

House : Faîtes un test à la sueur pour une maladie génétique.

Forman : _(narquois)_ et vous avez trouvé ça en vous léchant le doigt ?

House : Ce petit bébé m'a serré le doigt… _(Regards étonnés des 3 médecins)_ Cuddy m'a refilé le morveux pendant qu'elle jouait à la directrice. Et maintenant mon doigt est salé.

Chase : Vous pensez à une…

House : Oui, à une fibrose kystique du pancréas.

Cameron : Une Mucoviscidose ?

House : Oui, une Mucoviscidose _(Mimique)_ Ca sonne moins bien. Allez faire ce test. Et Cameron… vous l'annoncerez à sa mère.

-(-

_Chambre, La mère tient son fils dans les bras, Cameron est devant le lit._

Cameron : C'est une maladie génétique. La mucoviscidose. La molécule CFTR est mal produite, c'est celle qui permet entre autre la dilution du mucus présent dans les bronches. Votre fils sera souvent encombré, il lui faudra des séances de kiné respiratoire presque quotidienne. En plus de ça, son pancréas présente un disfonctionnement qui empêche l'assimilation complète des graisses et pourra provoquer plus tard un diabète insulino-privé. Il aura là aussi un lourd traitement.

Mère : Je vois. Ca ne se guérit pas ?

Cameron : Pas pour l'instant, mais ils sont en train de faire en Europe des tests pour une molécule qui se substituerai à celle qui est absente. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Mère : Mais il ne faut pas en avoir trop non plus. Si elle ne fonctionne pas on n'aura espéré pour rien et ce sera pire. Pour le nourrir dans l'immédiat ? Puisqu'il est évident que mon lait ne lui suffit pas, que faut-il lui donner ?

Cameron : Un lait enrichi spécialisé.

Mère : Merci. _(un temps)_ J'aimerais rester un peu seule avec lui, maintenant.

Cameron : Bien sûr.

_Elle sort, la mère regarde son fils les yeux un peu brillants._

-(-

_Bureau de Cuddy, elle est assise à son bureau, entre House._

House : J'ai fini mon cas, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Cuddy : Vous pouvez aller en consultation.

House : Non, VOUS devez aller en consultation, vous me remplacez pour DEUX JOURS.

Cuddy : J'avais fait ce marché à condition que vous vous occupiez du cas. Vous avez perdu au moins une heure en démarches et tests inutiles et vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de la mère. Consultations. Maintenant. Et demain.

House : Mais il est 16h !

Cuddy : Oui, et vous finissez votre travail à 17h. Comme vous n'avez plus de cas passionnément intéressants, rendez vous utile !

House : _(faisant mine de réfléchir)_ Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchante avec moi ? _(sourire de celui qui a trouvé)_ C'est parce que je vous ai fait remarquer que ce bébé n'était pas à vous ?

Cuddy : _(soupire et relève la tête de ses papiers)_ Je suis « méchante » avec vous parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour retenir votre attention…

House : Non, vous en avez deux autres très personnels…

Cuddy : _(sans tenir compte de la coupure)_ Sur le partage du travail à l'hôpital. Maintenant, allez en consultations.

House : Vous avez dit partage du travail ? Très bien, on partage, je vais vous chercher les dossiers.

_Il sort en boitant._

Cuddy : Non… attendez… _(gros soupir)_

Fin

_AN : Les personnages sont entièrement inventés et proviennent d'une histoire originale sans le moindre rapport avec House mais la maladie est bien réelle. Mon frère en est malheureusement atteint. Mes explications sur la maladie sont très succinctes et si vous désirez en savoir plus, je vous invite à allez visiter le site de l'association Vaincre la Mucoviscidose._


End file.
